rzeszow_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitologia Spokrewnionych
MITOLOGIA SPOKREWNIONYCH Nieumarli, żywiący się krwią drapieżnicy, dysponujący zdolnościami, które przeczą prawom nauki znanym śmiertelnikom, to istoty mityczne, legendarne, pochodzące z folkloru. Większość śmiertelników z pewnością byłaby zdziwiona odkryciem, że same wampiry również posiadają własne mity i legendy. Właściwie to większa część historii Spokrewnionych przyjmuje formę niejasnego i zniekształconego mitu. Cywilizacja ludzi lepiej rozumie swoją historię, niż Spokrewnieni swoją. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wydaje się logiczne. Wampiry są wszak właściwie nieśmiertelne. Z pewnością wiele z nich doświadczyło osobiście wydarzeń historycznych. Śmiertelnicy muszą polegać na zapiskach i odkryciach archeologicznych, by poskładać fragmenty przeszłości, ale Spokrewnieni mogą przecież po prostu spytać o przeszłość kogoś, kto już wtedy istniał, tak? Nie. Starzejący się Spokrewniony zauważa, że aby przetrwać, potrzebuje coraz mocniejszej krwi - aż wreszcie może karmić się tylko Vitae innych wampirów. Z czasem powoduje to, że Spokrewniony zapada w letarg - albo z własnej woli, pragnąc przespać dość czasu, by jego krew się rozrzedziła, albo wbrew woli, kiedy to nie ma już jak się dalej żywić. W letargu Spokrewniony śni. Nie wiadomo, czy to mistyczna cecha krwi, wspólna wszystkich nieumarłych, czy też jakaś właściwość wampirzego umysłu powoduje, że wszyscy Spokrewnieni doświadczają podobnych snów. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, śnią o tym, czego dokonali i co widzieli, raz za razem. Obrazy pojawiają się ciągle i nie da się przed nimi uciec; pozostają jednakże w ciągłym ruchu. Spokrewnieni śnią o dawnych wydarzeniach, ale nigdy nie postrzegają ich tak, jak się odbyły. Pod koniec drugiej lub trzeciej dekady letargu wampir ma już nieco wypaczony obraz całego swojego Requiem. Po kilku wiekach snu to, co zapamiętał, może mieć już niewiele wspólnego z historyczną prawdą. Oznacza to, że na każdego Spokrewnionego, który był naocznym świadkiem jakiegoś wydarzenia, przypada nieco (lub bardziej niż „nieco”) inna relacja tego, co się odbyło. Żaden pojedynczy Spokrewniony nie zna prawdy dotyczącej pewnego konkretnego wydarzenia. Zewnętrzne śledztwo również nie wyłowi prawdy z wielu rożnych zdarzeń, bowiem każdy Spokrewniony jest pewien, że jego wersja jest prawdziwa, i z pewnością nie przyzna, że ktoś inny może mieć w tej kwestii rację. Spokrewnieni muszą zatem zwrócić się ku mitologii, starożytnym wierzeniom i zapisom przekazywanym przez wieki i pokolenia, podobnie jak w przypadku śmiertelników. Niektóre z tych zapisów zawierają elementy potwierdzające pamięć większości starszych i wystarczająco dużo punktów wspólnych, by udowodnić, że wspomnienia są przynajmniej częściowo trafne - jak chociażby w przypadku rzymskich początków społeczności wampirów. Inne pochodzą z czasów i miejsc, których żaden współczesny wampir nie widział, więc stanowią jedyne istniejące źródło. Jeśli chodzi o ich wiarygodność, to tylko absolutnie naiwna osoba mogłaby uwierzyć w to, że Spokrewnieni dojdą w tej kwestii do porozumienia. Starożytne teksty stanowią podstawę przeróżnych religii i mitów o stworzeniu Spokrewnionych, tak jak Biblia czy Koran stanowią podstawę rożnych religii pośród ludzi, chociaż ten stan rzeczy bardzo ciężko Spokrewnionym zaakceptować. Wampiry mają dziwny stosunek do wiary. Samo ich istnienie stanowi wystarczający dowód (przynajmniej dla niektórych z nich), że istnieje na tym świecie coś spoza królestwa nauki. Większość wampirów wierzy, że w istocie istnieje jakiś bóg bądź inna, wyższa siła. Jednakże uznawanie tego boga za istotę przepełnioną dobrocią i prawością jest zupełnie inną kwestią. Niewiele wampirów w pełni zaakceptowało to, czym są, czy choćby istnienie całego swego gatunku. Czy rzeczywiście mogą być dziełem łagodnego bóstwa, pragnącego dla swych dzieci tylko tego, co dobre? Wielu Spokrewnionych wierzy w boga w jakiejś postaci. Niewielu Jednak uważa go za godnego czci. Należy ponadto wziąć pod uwagę skłonności Spokrewnionych do manipulacji i do oszustw. Istnieje niewiele wampirów, które z kłamstwa i oszustwa nie uczyniły swojej stałej praktyki. Co z tego, że Testament Longinusa przedstawia coś jako prawdę, jeśli prawdą nie jest, nakazując Spokrewnionym pewne zachowania? Przecież Obrzędy Smoka głoszą coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Kto niby może stwierdzić, która z ksiąg o powstaniu Przeklętych zawiera prawdę? Spokrewnieni mogą polegać wyłącznie na słowach innych Spokrewnionych, nawet jeśli pragną wyśledzić źródło pogłoski lub zapisu. Niewielu Spokrewnionych wierzy choćby skrawkom informacji podane im przez inne wampiry. Dlaczego coś tak kluczowego jak powstanie, wierzenia i cele całego gatunku miałoby być traktowane inaczej? Oczywiście, podobnie jak w przypadku wielu innych elementów Requiem, ostatecznym rozjemcą będzie sama Vitae, która wszelkie Tradycje wprowadza mocniej i solidniej niż jakakolwiek inkwizycja. Dlatego większość Spokrewnionych podzieliła się na różnorodne obozy. Lancea Sanctum i jej dawny partner od czasów rzymskiego przymierza - Invictus - wierzą, że Testament Longinusa głosi prawdę lub że przynajmniej jest jej bliski, co powoduje, że Uświęceni stosownie zmieniają swoje postępowanie (należy jednakowoż zauważyć, że Invictus w niewielkim stopniu respektuje te prawdy, jeśli stoją one w sprzeczności z interesami członków zgromadzenia; zwykle Spokrewnieni z Invictus wydają się w ogóle nie przejmować nakazami). Ordo Dracul ma własne nakazy, zebrane w Rytuałach Smoka i chociaż zapisy nie wykluczają teorii Longinusa, to jednak jego samego nie potrzebują, by być wiarygodnymi. Krąg Wiedźmy rzadko zajmuje się formalnymi opracowaniami początku wampirów, polegając raczej na przekazach ustnych, dużo starszych niż wiedza Uświęconych czy Smoków. Inni w ogóle odrzucają wszelkie postulaty początku gatunku jako fikcję lub propagandę ukutą przez skłonną do manipulacji starszyznę, która prowadzi niejasną grę. Bardzo niewiele wampirów pozostaje gdzieś pośrodku wszystkich teorii. Spokrewnieni zwykle albo bardzo silnie wierzą w któryś mit, albo odrzucają je wszystkie. Mitologia, wiara i zachowanie Spokrewnionych Wiara Spokrewnionych, którzy jedną z teorii uznali za szczególnie atrakcyjną czy znaczącą, jest tak szeroko rozpowszechniona, że stworzyła już wiele wampirzych praw, które potwierdzono, i którym poddają się ci, którzy nie wierzą w daną filozofię, dogmatykę czy ewangelię. Na przykład, trzy formalne Tradycje, na mocy których działa większość społeczeństwa Spokrewnionych, zostały wprowadzone (prawdopodobnie) przez słowa Longinusa oraz obecnie zapomnianej Camarilli. Wiele miejscowych tradycji czerpie również bezpośrednio lub pośrednio z ustępów Testamentu. Maskaradę często przywołuje się jako przykład mądrości i dalekowzroczności Longinusa. Jego wierni utrzymują, że ich przodek przewidział konieczność ukrywania Spokrewnionych przed śmiertelnikami jeszcze przed czasami, gdy przewaga liczebna śmiertelników nie była tak ogromna jak dziś, więc inne jego przykazania są równie mądre. Z drugiej strony jednak, wiele regionalnych grup Kręgu Wiedźmy wykorzystuje mitologie i kultury istniejące jeszcze na długo przed Ukrzyżowaniem lub zupełnie od niego niezależne. Ich własne teologie powstały jednocześnie na podstawie tych samych ograniczeń Spokrewnionych, jakie znają członkowie Lancea Sanctum. Według nich Longinus istniał, a jedyny sposób na osiągnięcie sławy widział w spisaniu swych komentarzy. Nie wytłumaczyły one jednak powstania Spokrewnionych. Podobnie Ordo Dracul nie zaprzecza słuszności teorii Longinusa, wręcz potwierdza ją, zakładając prawdziwość własnego mitu powstania. Jeśli Drakula mógł zostać wampirem bez rodzica, podobnie mogło stać się z Longinusem - i wcześniej z każdym innym Spokrewnionym, którego imię i czyny dawno już poszły w zapomnienie. Kolejnym elementem zaciemniającym przekazy dotyczące początku rasy wampirów jest istnienie klanów. Skąd wzięły się ich nazwy? Kim byli ich twórcy? Czy wszystkie wywodzą się z tego samego miejsca, czy może powstały niezależnie, pozostając tylko we współczesnej pamięci świata dużo starszego, niż wszyscy podejrzewają? Klany są oczywiście starsze niż zgromadzenia, ale czy wszystkie powstały w tym samym okresie? Na te pytania nie ma oczywiście odpowiedzi. Żadna z teorii powstania wampirów nie daje się jednoznacznie udowodnić - czy też dotychczas nie udało się tego dokonać. Naturalnie Spokrewnieni pełni wiary, determinacji lub ognistego pragnienia, by wiedzieć, wciąż badają początki swego gatunku. Ukryte świątynie w zapomnianych krainach, domeny starsze niźli przekazy historyczne, opuszczone schronienia pod miastami, które dawno temu obróciły się w ruinę. Wszystko to, wraz z rodowymi reliktami, może pewnego dnia dać odpowiedź na pytanie, jaki jest właściwie cel istnienia Spokrewnionych. Albo po prostu pojawią się kolejne pytania... lub okaże się, że już nikt nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi. Powody i racjonalność Lancea Sanctum oczywiście najściślej powiązane jest z opowieścią o stworzeniu wampirów przez mesjanistycznego założyciela. Członkowie zgromadzenia zwykle interpretują Testament Longinusa w sensie bardziej dosłownym, a kapłani Uświęconych często noszą ze sobą kopie niektórych ustępów bądź całe teksty, by odprawiać rytuały. Wojownicy zgromadzenia często cytują Testament Longinusa przed bitwą (lub w jej trakcie), wzmacniając swoją reputację jako religijnych obrońców wiary pośród innych frakcji. Interpretacja powstania gatunku propagowana przez Invictus jest dla zgromadzenia dużo mniej sztywna, ale nie mniej ważna. Starsi Pierwszego Stanu często korzystają z ustępów z Testamentu Longinusa - szczególnie odwołując się do władzy starszeństwa czy dokonań niektórych klanów - by usprawiedliwić swoją pozycję władców społeczeństwa Spokrewnionych. Na mocy boskiego nadania rządzą swoimi domenami, a z czasem będą rządzić kolejnymi. Mało prawdopodobne jest, że wielu traktuje ten kanon jak prawdziwą wiarę, ale to właśnie wiara była fundamentem czasów, z których wywodzi się niejeden starszy. Stanowiła również odpowiedź na wiele pytań, które stawia nieśmiertelna, nienaturalna egzystencja. Kartianie (i do pewnego stopnia również niezależni Spokrewnieni) często wyznają dosyć cyniczną interpretację powstania gatunku. Uznają mianowicie, że jest ona narzędziem stosowanym przez tych, którzy mają władzę do uciskania tych, którzy jej nie mają. Nie oznacza to jednak, że członkowie zgromadzenia nie wierzą w mit o stworzeniu gatunku czy że nie wierzą w niego z oddaniem. Wielu z nich wierzy. Uważają jednak, że Spokrewnieni nie mogą tak po prostu znaleźć pierwszego wampira, a nawet gdyby to się udało, nie stanowiłoby to dowodu boskiej - interwencji. Longinus najprawdopodobniej nawet własnoręcznie nie spisał „swojej” księgi, a jeśli tak, to porządek wypracowany u zarania cywilizacji nie nadaje się do użytku we współczesnym świecie. Wskazują więc inne mitologie, szczególnie te, w które wierzą miejscowi Akolici, i niemożność dopasowania ich do współczesnego świata, by dowieść, że Spokrewnieni nie mogą pozostawać w bezruchu i muszą zmieniać się z czasem mimo swej niezmiennej natury. Krąg Wiedźmy oczywiście kroczy własną drogą, wierząc w niezliczone dawne mitologie oraz mieszaninę tych, które istnieją dzisiaj. Testament Longinusa jest zaledwie dewaluacją dawnych dróg, podobny asymilacji dawnych wierzeń i rytuałów, której dokonali chrześcijanie. W oczach członków zgromadzenia nadużywanie lub daremne wzywanie którejkolwiek wiary jest tylko parodią, wspieraną jeszcze przez świętokradczą starszyznę Spokrewnionych. Nie mogą ignorować wiary bądź filozofii innych Spokrewnionych, ponieważ ukształtowały one wampirze społeczeństwo w tak znacznym stopniu, a i tak wielu uważa je za uosobienie wszelkiego zła wśród Spokrewnionych, zarówno dawniej, jak i dziś. Inni Spokrewnieni wierzą, że wampiry istniały od początku świata i że od samego początku były częścią Bożego planu. Przeklęci o naturze szamanów lub nawet nekromantów uważają, że pierwsi Spokrewnieni byli duszami umarłych, które z powodu praktyk czarnoksięskich lub duchowych zawirowań nie były w stanie opuścić swoich ciał po śmierci. Dla Ordo Dracul kwestia powyższa reprezentuje zarówno moc, jak i ograniczenia. Wiele tajemnic, które Zakon już poznał, znajduje odbicie w rożnych mitach o stworzeniu, ale samo zgromadzenie w swej naturze jest bardziej sekularne niż inne. Smocze Sploty i filozofia Zakonu nie opierają się na ustępach z jakiegoś konkretnego dokumentu, szczególnie z takiego, który zakłada istnienie potęgi większej niż własne „ja”. Wszystkie mitologie zawierają odrobinę mądrości, ale w czasie cudów sprawianych przez istoty bardziej tajemnicze od Spokrewnionych, kto zawierzy autorom dawnych zapisków na słowo? Obrzędy Smoka można czytać dosłownie lub metaforycznie, a wynik pozostanie dokładnie taki sam. Oczywiście grupy dużo mniejsze niż wielkie zgromadzenia kształtują się zgodnie z nakazami największych przedstawicieli swego gatunku. Każda religia ma swoje frakcje i kulty, toteż pomiędzy Spokrewnionymi pełno jest podziałów. Niektóre wampiry, uznawane za fanatyków nawet w szeregach Lancea Sanctum, każdą chwilę spędzają w zgodzie z tym, co nakazuje im Testament, wynosząc go ponad władzę Księcia czy Arcybiskupa, a nawet /upierając się przy tym, że Longinus był pierwszym wampirem, mimo sprzecznych dowodów historycznych. Wiele wampirów z Invictus, dla których w innym przypadku religia byłaby mało znacząca, spotyka się z tymi, którzy interpretują wygodną filozofię podobnie, szukając w niej wspólnej płaszczyzny z potencjalnymi sojusznikami. Niektóre ugrupowania religijne, często wyśmiewane przez innych Spokrewnionych jako kultyści dnia zagłady, przyciągają się jedynie wiarą w to, że stwórcy Spokrewnionych powrócą pewnej nocy, by zniszczyć całą rasę Spokrewnionych. Większość wampirów spogląda na te kulty z pełnym irytacji lekceważeniem, z jakim śmiertelnik patrzy na ludzi, chodzących po ulicy z tablicą, głoszącą: „Koniec jest cholernie bliski!”. Inni wciąż pragną znaleźć racjonalne, naukowe wytłumaczenie istnienia Spokrewnionych. Takich najłatwiej spotkać pośród stosunkowo młodych wampirów, które z czasem porzucają taki pogląd i akceptują to, kim są i czego potrafią dokonać. Koterie, frakcje, klany, zgromadzenia (przynajmniej na poziomie lokalnym) często sprzymierzają się lub rywalizują z innymi ugrupowaniami, stworzonymi tylko na bazie doktryny religijnej. Owa rywalizacja rzadko przeradza się w otwarty konflikt, ale jeśli już tak się stanie, jest on równie zacięty i brutalny, jak wojna religijna w świecie śmiertelników. Warto zauważyć, że większość mitologii Spokrewnionych nie zastępuje religii, jest raczej dodatkiem do niej. Mitologie Akolitów dostosowują się lub dodają bóstwa do panteonów istniejących pośród kultur śmiertelników. Ci Spokrewnieni, którzy czczą Longinusa, wierzą również w Boga Abrahama. Spokrewnieni prędzej wzbogacają swoje religie o elementy buddyzmu, chrześcijaństwa, hinduizmu czy wierzeń muzułmanów, niż stosują wykluczanie. Golkonda Jedną z koncepcji, które pojawiają się tylko przelotnie w Obrzędach Smoka oraz w Testamencie Longinusa, ale nieco częściej w innych tekstach (włącznie z Rakta Veda czy Cyklem Demeter) jest pojęcie Golkondy. Według mitów Golkonda jest odpowiednikiem wampirzego stanu oświecenia, pozwalającym Spokrewnionemu idealnie zrównoważyć potrzeby Bestii i głód ze swym świadomym umysłem. Spokrewniony w stanie Golkondy nie wpada w szał, nie pada ofiarą Rotschrecku i może nawet korzystać ze zdolności dostępnych wyłącznie wampirom o dużo mocniejszej krwi. Niektóre legendy sugerują nawet, że wampir, który osiągnie Golkondę, może na powrót stać się śmiertelnikiem. Nie udało się i zapewne nigdy się nie uda ustalić szczegółów, ponieważ Golkonda jako stan bytu, jest nie tylko rzadka, ale i unikatowa dla tych, którzy ją osiągają. Dokładne efekty tego wyższego stanu wampirzej egzystencji z pewnością różnią się w zależności od wampira. Niewielu Spokrewnionych wierzy w Golkondę, uznając ją, w najgorszym przypadku, za mit lub błąd translatorski, a w najlepszym za wskazanie, jak powinien postępować religijny Spokrewniony. Mimo to kilku Przeklętych poszukuje możliwości osiągnięcia tego idealnego stanu równowagi, widząc w nim obietnicę odkupienia lub chociaż ucieczki od wiecznego pragnienia - stanu zdającego się podobnym do odkupienia. Ci, którzy są w stanie przejrzeć przyjemne konotacje Golkondy, dostrzegają jednak przerażającą warstwę, znajdującą się pod powierzchnią. Wampir w stanie oświecenia niekoniecznie staje się „miły”. Całkiem możliwe, że prawdą jest coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Wampir, który osiąga Golkondę, może być jednym z najstraszliwszych stworzeń, jakie może napotkać inny Spokrewniony, bowiem dusza jego jest w stanie doskonałej równowagi w kwestii wampiryzmu. Golkonda może nie być zatem stanem naturalnego spokoju, a zamiast tego zmienić wampira w doskonałego drapieżnika. W naturze wilk i rekin żyją w zgodzie z tym, czym są, a istota bardziej świadoma swoich możliwości niż te maszyny do zabijania może przypominać raczej wcielenie grozy niż świętego. Prorocy i wyrocznie Nie sposób dyskutować o wampirzej mitologii, nie wspominając o pewnej grupie Spokrewnionych okultystów, mędrców i proroków, którzy mogą być jednak tylko mitem. Zwą się Moirai i powiada się, że sami stanowią linię krwi, choć wciąż spekuluje się co do tego, który klan jest ich macierzystym. Powszechna mitologia przypisuje ich rod klanowi Mekhet lub Daeva, ale mniej znane legendy łączą ich z innymi klanami czy nawet ze Spokrewnionymi z rodu, który dziś popadł w zapomnienie. Mówi się, że Moirai posiadali zapisy pochodzące z czasów jeszcze przed Chrystusem i że znaleźli sposób na oparcie się wizjom w letargu, co pozwoliło ich starszym zachować jasne wspomnienia z minionych wieków. Posiadają ukryte biblioteki pełne okultystycznej wiedzy, budzące zazdrość w sercach Mekhetów i Smoków. Najdziwniejsze jednak jest to, że są ponoć obdarzeni umiejętnością przepowiadania przyszłości i wizjami. Znają nie tylko samą przeszłość, ale także teraźniejszość i przyszłość każdego ze Spokrewnionych, który kroczy po tej Ziemi. Rzekomo liczniejsi w dawnych wiekach, zostali uznani przez inne wampiry za szalonych z powodu swych wizji i przepowiedni i wymordowani. Dziś niewielu Spokrewnionych twierdzi, że poznało kogoś z tej tajemniczej linii krwi, a większość wampirów uważa, że ona w ogóle nie istniała. Mimo wszystko niektórzy Spokrewnieni utrzymują, że Moirai byli prawdziwymi prorokami. Z pewnością dostrzegli zbliżający się koniec i podjęli działania mające ukryć ich tak, by nikt ich nigdy nie znalazł... Category:Społeczność Spokrewnionych